Here IT Comes One Shot
by ZhaneZeo
Summary: Hunter/Tori Fluff Please Read and Review!


"Ow" Tori whispered as she was awoken with a pain in her stomach, she looked over at her fiancée who fast asleep beside her. The blonde was so happy, she had everything she wanted right there in that bed. She turned on the light and looked at the time 4:46am.

"Shit" she muttered as she felt the pain again, she lifted the duvet and looked down at the now soaking sheets.

"Hunter" she whispered "Babe wake up". Hunter groaned and didn't move.

"Hunter" Tori snapped and placed her hand on the blondes arm and began to shake him.

"Go back to sleep babe" Hunter mumbled as he edged closer to his future wife and slid his hand under the duvet and pulled Tori close. Tori looked at him and waited for Hunter's reaction as he felt the wet sheets. Hunter's eyes snapped open and he lifted the duvet to have a look

"Tor, did you wet the bed" Hunter asked

"No Hunter you just turn me on so much" Tori said sarcastically "My waters broke you div" Tori snapped.

"What..oh my god ok don't panic" Hunter said jumping out of bed "I have this all planned out" He said pacing the room. Tori sat up on the bed and watched a frantic Hunter.

"Well are you gonna deliver this baby yourself or are we gonna get to a hospital like...NOW" Tori said.

"Yeh yeh ok ok ok..I made a list..hold on let me get dressed" Hunter raced and picked up a t-shirt and jeans and raced to the bathroom, hitting his toe off the door frame

"Fuck" he yelped grabbing his toe as he ran to the bathroom.

"Oh puulease Hunter you're not the one who's gonna have push out a thing the size of a melon" Tori replied

"It's a baby Tor..a baby not a melon" Hunter said racing back into the room and grabbing his list off the dresser.

"Ok...overnight bag..check, diapers and baby clothes..check, car keys..check..Ok I have everything" Hunter stated as he ran out the door. Tori sat on the bed as he heard the front door open and close, she put her dressing gown on and then heard the front door open again.

"Babe come on sorry lets go" Hunter raced over to Tori and helped her put her shoes on

"You were ready to go without me" Tori said.

"No I wasn't" Hunter snapped. "I was eh..eh just getting the car started" Hunter lied. Hunter quickly drove them to the hospital and he checked in at the front desk, it wasn't long until they had a room and were introduced to the midwife.

"Hi I'm Lyn" the midwife said

"Hi nice to meet you" Hunter smiled

"You must be Tori" Lyn said shaking the blondes hand "and this must be"

"Hunter" the dirty blonde smiled and shook the midwifes hand.

"Ok so lets get started shall we? I'm just going to examine you Tori and see how dilated you are" Lyn said applying gloves. Hunter walked around the room looking at the pictures on the wall.

"What are these for" he asked as he held a weird pair of scissors in the air. Lyn turned around and laughed

"They cut the vagina when the baby's head is too big" Lyn replied.

"OH MY GOD" Hunter mouthed to Tori and quickly dropped them and went back to his fiancée.

"Can I get you anything babe" Hunter asked as he held Tori's hand and rubbed her forehead

"A gin and tonic would be good" Tori giggled.

"Oh crap...here's another one" Tori yelped and squeezed Hunter's hand.

"Oww!" Tori yelled as she felt the contraction.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww" Hunter yelped as he looked at his squashed hand that was now turning blue.

"Oh thank god" Tori breathed out as the contraction finished.

"Well I'm happy with baby, moving along nicely shouldn't be too long now you're already 9cm dilated, do you want an epidural or natural birth pains" Lyn asked

"Natural. No drugs." Tori replied

"Could I get a epi..whatever it's called, my hand is killing me" Hunter joked as he shook his hand in the air. Tori poked her boyfriend in the ribs

"I'm joking" Hunter smirked. An hour had passed and Tori contractions were getting stronger and quicker.

"So how long you two been together" Lyn asked

"Four years" Tori smiled and looked at her boyfriend

"Yeh it was either get a dog or have a baby, but we couldn't decide if we wanted a Labrador or a Gold retriever so we settled with a baby" Hunter joked.

"So did you think of any names" Lyn giggled

"Well Spike if it was a boy…"

"She's talking about the baby Hunter" Tori interrupted. All three of them burst out laughing "Sorry about my fiancée, he's got a wacky sense of humor" Tori hit the blonde playfully

"You love it" Hunter teased "We've picked a few but we're gonna wait until we see he/she before we decide" Hunter said.

Half an hour later...

"Ok Tori I can see the head so when we you feel the next contraction you're gonna push until I say so ok?" Lyn said

"UHHHHHHH I can feel it" Tori moaned

"Ok now Tori..push" Lyn shouted

"Come on babe..you can do it" Hunter said holding her girlfriends hand

"HUNTER" Tori shouted as she continued to push.

"That's it Tori you're doing great keep pushing...and stop" Lyn said

"Ok well done, the head is out so on your next push, again I want a big push and I'm going to pull baby's body out ok" Lyn said. Hunter walked to the end of the bed and looked between his girlfriends legs

"Holy shit" He muttered

"What..what's wrong" Tori asked concerned

"Nothing..its head...it's head is out. Our baby's head is out!" Hunter said excitedly and went back to his girlfriend and kissed her lips.

"UHHH another one" Tori shouted.

"Ok push Tori" Lyn shouted.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Tori screamed in pain, Lyn pulled the baby and wrapped it in a towel

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Lyn smiled as she held the newborn.

"Oh my god" Hunter said. "You did it Tor" He kissed Tori again and placed his hand on his new son.

"I love you" Tori sobbed to Hunter.

"I love you too" Hunter sniffed "and you" He said playing with the baby's tiny hand "Do you want to cut the cord" Lyn asked Hunter.

"Really?" Hunter questioned.

"Yeah come here" Lyn smiled.

The couple sat on the bed for an hour looking at their new edition to their family, taking turns holding him.

"What about baby names" Tori asked

"Well what about...Hayden James Bradley" Tori smiled cradling the baby

"God I love you so much Tori." Hunter said kissing his girlfriends cheek.

"I love you more" Tori replied.

"This is the first day of the rest of your life Hayden James" Tori said softly

"And ours" Hunter added and leaned in a kissed the blonde's lips.


End file.
